Crooked
by Darknesss
Summary: Hermione receives a letter from an unexpected person telling her she isn’t who she thought she was. What happens when this makes Hermione change who she is? Will people like it? What happens if it attracts someone unexpected…Will she give in or will s


**Crooked**

**Plot: Hermione receives a letter from an unexpected person telling her she isn't who she thought she was. What happens when this makes Hermione change who she is? Will people like it? What happens if it attracts someone unexpected…Will she give in or will she run like she always does?**

**Chapter One: Just Perfect**

'_Why me?'_ Hermione asked herself, as she absorbed the news from the letter she had just received.

Dear Miss Granger,

            We are glad to inform you that your parents are alive. The Grangers are in fact not you real parents. You father is still alive and has requested that you be given back to him. He shall be by to pick you up at dinner time tonight. Thank you for using our agency and remember we will always be there for all your adoption needs.

                        Sincerely

                                    _Moraga__ Whitman_

England's Adoption Agency Manager

"I'm adopted!" she screamed at her aunt. She regretfully looked at Hermione and nodded. "Why hasn't anybody told me about this before!"

"We thought it best that you didn't know."

"Best? You thought lying to me for seventeen years of my life was best?" she asked, all the while trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well…its just we never thought we would have to tell you but…" she trailed off as if fearing what she would say next.

"But what?"

"But your father, your real father, is alive. We thought that he had died along with your mother…he called us after your parents death and asked for custody over you, and we told him…"

"You told him YES."

"Yes, we did. So we thought it better if you got a letter that told you."

"But why didn't **you** tell me?"

"We felt like we didn't have to...we just wanted to keep you safe."

"Have to is the key word here, should have told me is more like it…Safe or not safe I had a right to know if my parents aren't my real parents."

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Of course you are, you wouldn't have been sorry you didn't tell me if none of this had happened…Would you?" she asked in less than a whisper, her aunt didn't reply. She looked up and when no response came from her aunt she asked again. "Would you?"

"No." she whispered meekly.

"No?"

"No, I don't want you to leave me…you brought joy to your mother, my sister, and me…I wanted to keep you as my own daughter now that your parents are gone…but I can't."

"Correction my parent is still alive…my adoptive-parents are gone…They were my parents but not anymore, not since they've lied to me."

"Honey don't say that, they loved you very much."

"Not enough to tell me the damn truth!"

"They didn't want you hurt."

"Well they didn't want me to get hurt, all they did was hurt me." she whispered 

"I'm sorry."

"No your not…just leave,"

"Mi…"

"Please, go."

"Okay." Her aunt then left Hermione alone in the living room. She sat there for a while and read and re-read the letter. Trying to find out if they were lying to her. They weren't. 

_'Just peachy.__ I have  anew father, new home, new place...a new life! That's it, a new life, I can leave my old one behind. Start over, nobody will know what hit them…its perfect. A time for me to change without people asking me why the change. Life does have its perks…sometimes.' _She thought as she slowly made her way upstairs and decided to start packing her belongings into her Hogwarts trunk. 

She had books, upon books piled into it, as well as her entire wardrobe. Everything she owned was in that trunk it held her life. She then took a long shower and got ready for her meeting with her father. It came to eight o'clock and she was ready. She had tamed her hair so it was no longer a bushy mop, but it was soft, and straight until the bottom, where her hair curled into soft ringlets. She liked the way she looked now. She had enough curves to know she was a woman, she stood at five foot six and she had a flat, well toned stomach. Her eyes were soft and void of any emotion. She had filled out nicely in all the right places, and was happy with her bust size and the way she looked in general. All in all she was hot. She was dressed in  denim mini, with tan tights and a nice pair of black heels. She had on a white long sleeved flannel top, that had a black top over it. The black top had a picture of a white playboy bunny on it that winked every time you looked at it. She had magically modified it. She looked around the place and realized she hadn't forgotten a thing. She was good too go. Now, all she had to do is sit and wait. She hated waiting. Least of all waiting for her life to change.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this so far, I hope to have some reviews before I update with chapter two, hopefully five or more. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it I will update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here in this story only the plat, the rest belongs to J.K.**

**Updated: ****2/26/03******

**_*Darknesss*_**


End file.
